


Girl Crush

by Creativefiction



Series: Wayhaught - Girl Crush [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativefiction/pseuds/Creativefiction
Summary: We start at the beginning when Nicole and Waverly first met and how their relationship progressed.





	1. Chapter 1

" Purgatory tends to be quiet MOST days" remarked Nedley as he turned to the tall red head walking by his side. Nicole Haught was the new cop on the block and Nedley was taking her on a walk through the town introducing her to the owners of the various establishments on the main street.  
Nicole liked the look of Purgatory and had a good feeling she was going to enjoy living and working here. She breathed in the fresh air and the sun was beating down on her, it was perfect. The hustle and bustle of the folks of Purgatory could be heard in the distance going about their daily business.  
"Haught!" the sound of Nedley shouting her name brought her back to her senses. "Are you paying attention?" he questioned. " Yup, yes, yes" she lied. He squinted at her as the sun was in his eyes and a scowl hit his face. " It is very important to know your towns folk Haught, that is one of the important skills of being a cop". Haught nodded and gave Nedley the thumbs up. 

Purgatory was fully of bars and restaurants and had an old wild west feel about it. There was something she couldn't put her finger on about this place but she put it to the back of her mind chastising herself for being ludicrous. As they were nearing the end of their walk on the way back to the station. Nedley let out a loud snort and Haught's eyes followed his to the object of his disdain.  
Two young women were walking away from Shorty's bar and Nicole felt her heart stop. The shorter of the two had her long brunette hair in a pigtail and she was wearing a red t shirt and denim shorts. They were now hugging each other. "Wynonna Earp" sneered Nedley  
Nicole sensed that there was no love lost between Nedley and whoever this Wynonna was. "Who?" asked Nicole. " You see over there with the leather jacket, that girl is the bane of my life!" Nedley bellowed. Nicole couldn't help herself she was captivated by the young woman in the red t shirt and had to instantly know who she was. " Who is the other girl?" she asked trying to appear innocent. Nedley's face looked as though it was going bright red and Nicole was worried he was going to have a heart attack. He looks like a strawberry on steroids she thought to herself trying not to laugh. "That's the Earp sisters, Wynonna is the older of the two and you need eyes on the back of your head for that one. Waverly is her sister and nothing like her older sibling I may add."

Nedley started marching back to the station which Nicole took as a sign that the conversation was over. She had to increase her walking pace to keep up with him but couldn't help but glance back as she bit her lip. Waverly Earp, now that is someone she would like to know better, damn she was hot!. This week was just getting better and better life in Purgatory was going to be good.

A few days later Nicole was on the beat checking in on the towns folk and getting to know them all a bit better. She had found herself asking about Waverly Earp just in passing ,you know for science. Nicole hadn't yet plucked up the courage to speak face to face with Waverly Earp but her curiosity was getting the better of her and suddenly she found herself outside the door of the bar Waverly worked in.

She pushed open the door of Shorty's Bar and leaned against the frame work as she caught sight of Waverly battling with a leaking bar tap. The bar tap had sprayed all over her and Nicole couldn't resist making a comment. " I didn't realise Shorty's had wet t shirt competitions" she remarked.  
Waverly caught a glimpse of Nicole at the door and suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. Nicole found herself almost swaggering to the bar and asking Waverly if she was okay. Play it cool Haught she kept saying to herself like some kind of mantra. Waverly was by this point drying herself with a bar towel and explaining how she had a crazy night. " I'm sorry I wasn't here to see it"said the tall redhead. She felt nervous and paused before placing her stetson on the bar and put her hand out towards Waverly. "I've been meaning to introduce myself, I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught". Waverly took her hand and Nicole gave her the biggest smile she had. Waverly couldn't help but notice how the redhead held her hand a bit longer that usual and those eyes seemed to look right into her soul. "and you are Waverly Earp, quite a popular girl around here" Nicole remarked. Caught off guard she said " it's all in the smile and wave" How did the redhead know that? She was confused but before she could say anything the officer was asking for a cappuccino to which Waverly had to explain they weren't opened yet. Waverly watched as the cop threw her arms in the air declaring "it was her bad" and " when she saw something she liked she didn't want to wait". Is she flirting with me Waverly thought to herself, she was intrigued by this Nicole Haught. She then convinced herself that it was her imagination. Panicking slightly comments like, I'm soaking wet and waffling about getting Shorty to fix the tap came tumbling out of her mouth. Then she asked the officer to turn round so she could change her top. Well she couldn't leave the bar unattended to go change and luckily she had her Shorty's t shirt sitting on the counter top ready to put on. However, nothing is ever straight forward as Waverly tries to take the wet t shirt off it catches on her watch. Damn it she thought to herself its stuck and then realised she had no option. " Officer , could you help me I'm stuck" Nicole jumps to her aid and as she unloosens the t shirt they both exchange a look that catches them both off guard, The whole moment was like something out of a fairy tale. The sun streaming in the window, the music playing in the background and then that look as they both stared into each others eyes. Waverly breaks the silence telling her if she had been a guy it would have been really awkward. I mean come on she had to have the officer take her top off and now here she was standing with said top in her hand, embarrassing or what! Waverly could feel her heart racing, what was going on and the way Nicole was looking at her it caught her off guard. Those dimples and those bambi eyes were enticing her. Nicole was finding it very hard to keep her composure and kept repeating inwardly to keep eye contact as she greedily wanted to take in everything that was Waverly Earp. Those lips looked so kissable she felt herself swooning. Waverly told the officer " I owe you one" and when the officer quickly replied about going for a coffee that evening Waverly knew it was not her imagination the officer was flirting with her. Waverly felt flustered started jibbering about being a planner and needing notice to do things. She couldn't stop herself she was out of her depth and then she said it "I'm in a relationship with a boy, man"  
Nicole could see Waverly was feeling flustered and smirked at her and whilst walking away she said " a boy man, yep I've been there, its the worst". Secretly Nicole was disappointed and tried to put on a brave face. Waverly watched Nicole's every move as she walked away from her, Nicole had seemed unfazed by her boy, man declaration. Waverly couldn't help herself she had this big grin on her face, she couldn't help it. Nicole had left her card on the bar top telling her "another time" and that she meant it. Nicole leaned against the wall of Shorty's Bar and tried to stop her heart racing. She was smitten by all that was Waverly Earp and she had only spoken to her for a short time. Oh Nicole you got it back she thought to herself. Meanwhile Waverly was still trying to take in what had just occurred and was questioning herself as to why she had reacted the way she did. She had enjoyed the flirting and was unsure as to why she had felt those butterflies in her stomach. She had a boyfriend, what did it all mean?


	2. Just Your Average Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we continue with Nicole and Waverly's everyday lives and how they can't seem to stop thinking about each other.

Nicole was day dreaming as she found herself staring at the sandwich she had bought for her lunch. She had decided to go to Beau's based on the many recommendations it seemed to have on trip advisor. Truth be told she was feeling lonely it was hard in a new town not having any friends. Sure she got on great with the guys at the station but most of them were married or had a partner and she hated being the 3rd wheel. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the popular diner.  
Then it happened just as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, out of the blue Waverly Earp came bouncing into the diner. Nicole had to remind herself not to stare but she found Waverly Earp captivating and she was always so chirpy. She sighed and then chastised herself when she realised she had done it out loud, then quickly scanned around the diner to make sure that no one had heard her.

Waverly Earp was on a mission she was determined to get on board with Black Badge a secret government agency that her sister Wynonna was now a part of but reminded herself she wouldn't be much use to anyone if she starved herself to death. "Could I have my usual please Sue" as she grinned.   
Sue was at the coffee machine and acknowledged Waverly's request with a "Be with you in a second hon".  
Waverly was deep in thought, her aunt Gus had said she could help out now and again at BB but Waverly wanted to be in on the action full time. She was an all or nothing kinda gal. She would just need to use her charm and win aunt Gus round. She needed a bit of excitement in her life I mean what else was there, dating Champ Hardy, as she mentally rolled her eyes.  
" Here you go and I threw in one those vanilla dipped donuts you like so much" laughed Sue.  
Sue was one of those townsfolk that everyone loved. She was so warm and always knew the latest gossip in Purgatory. Waverly would have loved to hang about a while and chat but she was keen to return to the station and speak to Wynonna. She said her goodbyes waving her lunch in her hand and nearly hitting the next patron in the face with it as they entered the diner.  
As Waverly closed the door Nicole let herself relax and slid down her chair. Phew Waverly had not seen her and she was slightly relieved as she didn't know what to say to her after their last meeting in Shorty's. She needed time to think about what to do next about Waverly Earp because she just couldn't get her out of her head. 

"Haught" yelled Nedley "let's go we got shots fired and a hostage situation down at the hardware store"  
Things at the station had been slow the last couple of days and if she was being honest the thought of escaping from paperwork was a welcome break. She quickly grabbed her stetson and patrol car keys and followed Nedley out of the door.

Waverly had someone how managed to convince Wynonna and Agent Dolls to let her work on a consultant basis for BBD. She jumped at the chance, this was her getting her foot in the door and she could't wait to put all that knowledge she had to good use.  
Now here she was tailing Doc Holliday, what was he up to? Well she was gonna make sure she found out one way or another.

Nedley and Haught both arrived at the scene at the same time. Their patrol cars screeched to halt to find Dolls and Wynonna whispering to each other and then Wynonna disappeared into the hardware store. Dolls had informed them to wait for further instruction which Nedley was not impressed by and Nicole could see that vein throbbing on his forehead. It tended to make an appearance when he was annoyed or stressed she had noticed. She leaned against her car door and waited to see what would unfold.  
Then Dolls waved her over asking them to cover the front and back of the hardware store. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Waverly's boyfriends truck. "Is that Champ Hardy's truck?" she asked Dolls  
"Waverly's boyfriend?" was his reply.  
Before she could stop herself the words had left her mouth "unfortunately" Damn it Nicole she thought to herself you need to rein it in.  
Dolls just glanced at her and asked her to phone Waverly and let her know that Wynonna was in a situation.  
Nicole's hands shook as she dialed Waverly's number only to be disappointed when she got her voicemail. She left a short message and hoped that she picked it up.

Waverly was hiding at the side of a trailer and was photographing Doc talking with BoBo Del Rey . He looked pretty angry,what were they up to ? Just as she was focusing her camera her mobile went. Frantically she tried to cut the call as her ringtone echoed round the park. It was too late she had been spotted and a shot fired just above her head and into the side of the trailer.   
She sprinted out of the park and back to the her jeep. That had been a close one, she started her jeep and high tailed it back to Shorty's. As the distance from the trailer park increased she could feel her breath start to slow as her brain tried to figure out why Doc would have tried to shoot her. Oh god Wynonna was gonna be pissed!

Nicole was heading home when she heard the news that Shorty the popular bar owner had taken ill during the rescue mission and had unfortunately passed away. Nedley and Nicole had been dismissed by Agent Dolls so they had been kept in the dark about the outcome of the incident. Without thinking she turned her car around in the middle of the road resulting in a honking of horns from a lot of angry motorists. She had to see Waverly she would be devastated, she didn't what she would do when she got there but she didn't care.

Waverly couldn't hold the tears in it had been such a shock hearing about Shorty. He was like family and after losing Curtis this was just another crappy set of cards life had thrown at her.  
"Waverly" said a quiet voice and as she turned she could see Nicole striding towards her.  
Nicole just felt her protective instinct kick in as she told Waverly how sorry she was. Nicole could see Waverly's heart was breaking and instinctively she reached out her hand and placed it on top of the younger woman's. Waverly welcomed the contact and despite her grief flooding through her she couldn't ignore those butterflies coursing through her stomach. She couldn't think straight was it the grief welcoming any form of comfort or was she really starting to have feelings for Nicole Haught.

Just as they were sharing this emotional moment Waverly's boyfriend Champ appeared. Nicole quickly pulled her hand away and Waverly immediately missed the contact. Champ was going overboard in his public display of affection which Waverly was very uncomfortable with.   
Nicole meantime couldn't stand here and watch any longer and as she made to move away Waverly reached out her hand to her. Waverly wanted to acknowledge how grateful she was to Nicole for turning up and showing that she cared and to apologize for Champ being an idiot. Waverly was grateful that Nicole had called to tell her about Wynonna earlier on in the day and as Nicole made her way to the door she could't help but feel a little glimmer of hope that perhaps Waverly did have some kind of feelings towards her. Only time would tell she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught has spent enough time holed up in her house so its time to get herself a social life!.

Sun streamed in the window as Nicole squinted to watch the television screen. It was a hot and humid night and here she was again stuck in front of the tv watching reruns of Cagney and Lacey. There has to be more to life in Purgatory than this she muttered to herself, she had lost count of the number of weekends she had spent hanging around the house.   
"Time to grab the bull by the horns" she declared out loud to no one in particular except her cat Calamity Jane.   
"Siri, find gay bars in Purgatory" as Nicole spoke into her mobile phone  
"finding grey bra's in Purgatory" repeated siri  
Nicole rolled her eyes, what was it with Siri? Did she not like me or was it the accent??  
Rather than argue with Siri she typed into google and searched for local bars. One seemed particularly interesting " The Rainbow Unicorn". A gay bar with happy hour everyday between 8 and 9 o'clock and karaoke! What's not to like she thought.  
She didn't give herself time to change her mind and nipped upstairs for a quick shower.

It was nearly 8.20 pm by the time Nicole found herself outside the doors of The Rainbow Unicorn, she had chosen to walk into the town as it was still warm outside. She really appreciated the outdoors and took every opportunity to enjoy it when she could.  
She could heard the music as she approached the doors and she took a deep breath as she walked in.  
The bar was lively and at the corner of her eye she could see a small dance floor which was already overflowing with people given it was still early.  
She made her way to the bar and squeezed herself into the queue of people taking advantage of happy hour. Nicole was questioning if this had been such a good idea after all, she hadn't expected it to be this busy!  
Managing to catch the barmaids attention she ordered a beer. As she stood waiting she felt a tap on her shoulder and as she swung round her eyes met the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "Waverly Earp!"   
"Officer Haught, fancy meeting you here" she said with a glint in her eye. Waverly couldn't shake that feeling she got once again looking into those eyes. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the officer since their last meeting in Shorty's. Did she have an actual crush, thats what she kept asking herself?  
" What brings you here?" questioned Nicole who was insanely curious as to why Waverly was in a gay bar. " Some of the girls come here for happy hour and the odd bit of karaoke once a week" explained Waverly. Nicole could barely hear her with the thumping music and as if she read her mind Waverly leaned in and whispered in her ear "they like the 2 for one cocktails". If you had asked Nicole what Waverly had just said to her she couldn't have repeated a single word. Nicole swallowed hard as she became aware of how close Waverly was to her and as she leaned in the crop top she was wearing allowed her bare midriff to lean against Nicole's hand which was in front of her. The skin on skin contact combined with Waverly's warm breath on her ear was too much and she had to swallow hard to gain her composure.   
"Why don't you come and join us?" said Waverly as she dragged Nicole by the hand. Having no time to object Nicole quickly grabbed her beer from the barmaid as she mouthed "thank you".  
"Everyone this is Officer Haught, sorry Nicole Haught" giggled Waverly  
The girls were seated at a booth and Nicole recognized one of the girls as Chrissie Nedley, her bosses daughter. Nicole said a quick hi to everyone and sat down to find Waverly scooted next to her clutching some kind of pink cocktail with umbrellas and candy floss. "Would you like to try my Pink Unicorn cocktail?" she asked. Nicole couldn't help but smile at the bubbly young woman sitting next to her. l'll pass and stick to my beer" as she winked at her. Then in a flash Waverly was up and out of her seat and heading to the dance floor ! Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly and her friends as they laughed and danced their way through the song. They were all chattering excitedly when they made their way back to the booth. "I love that song " Waverly announced as she elbowed Nicole for a response. Nicole laughed and said "I'd never have guessed you were out of your seat faster than Nedley going to Shorty's for happy hour!" Waverly leaned in and said next dance is yours Haught. She was flirting and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. Office Haught was beautiful but she was a woman, yet this didn't seem to matter to Waverly. She had always been interested in men until now but Nicole was different to any one she had ever met. It felt like they were soul mates and whilst Waverly chided herself she hardly knew her it didn't stop those growing feelings she had.

As the night was drawing to a close Waverly was feeling slightly drunk from too many Pink Unicorn cocktails. She had danced and sung her way through the evening and had insisted on pulling Nicole up to dance on many occasions. She was a good singer and was not shy of belting out the high notes on the big ballads. Waverly swayed as she stood up and Nicole quickly grabbed her arm before she fell. Waverly giggled and said "oops" Nicole's forehead developed a frown as she grew concerned about Waverly getting home safely after all she was a bit squiffy. When she asked Waverly about how she was getting home much to her relief she discovered she was staying the night at Chrissies. Nicole scanned the room for Chrissie only to find her making her way back from the ladies room. Waverly meantime was leaning against Nicole's shoulder and had swung one of her arms round the back of Nicole's neck to support herself. Nicole's arm was tucked around Waverly's petite waist to ensure that she remained upright. Waverly couldn't help but inhale Nicole's perfume as she was so close to her and it made her even more giddy than she felt before. She felt so comfortable and safe and begrudgingly let Nicole go when Chrissie took her arm. Nicole walked the girls out of the bar and down the street to Nedley's house, what should have been a 10 minute walk ended up taking half an hour as Waverly insisted on stopping to admire the stars in the night sky every few steps.

As they approached the door they all said their good nights and as Nicole started to walk away Waverly called her name and whispered "good night Officer Haught"


End file.
